Cobrafang
C O B R A F A N G ❝Are you sure that there's nothing you're hiding under that mask of yours?❞ ❝Just come out and show yourself, you're ruining the fun.❞ '' ''- '''Cobrafang' ---- '''Cobrafang' is a black furred bombay tom with yellow eyes. He is currently affiliated with CrescentClan, though he was once a rogue who lived in a two-leg city, he is now 30 moons old. NAMES ---- Name Break-down: Cobra- 'Given to him because of his black pelt and yellow eyes, which show a strong resemblance to the colours of a black cobra. '''Fang- '''Given to him because of his unusually long fangs. '''Current Name- ' Cobrafang 'Nickname(s)- ' None 'Original Names-' Fang '''APPEARANCE ---- Cobrafang is a jet black bombay cat with a short length, glossy pelt and a firm, medium build. His fangs are unusually long and thin, resembling the fangs of a snake, hence his name. He has black paw pads, hooked claws, medium-length, silvery-white whiskers and his eyes are a bright flourescent yellow which can be dulled depending on mood. The texture of his pelt is smooth without many defects, however, he bears a long scar that stretches across his face gained from the past before joining CrescentClan in the two-leg place. Cobrafang often wears a smiling, content expression, however, it can change very easily. In appearance, he looks quite young for his age. He has a scent of petrichor and a soft, smooth voice that matches his physical appearance. PERSONALITY ---- Key Traits: Positive Traits-''' Hardworking // Friendly // Loyal // Observant 'Neutral Traits-' Deceptive // Sarcastic // Soft // Skeptical 'Negative Traits-' Cynical // Abrasive // Sly // Willful '''Summaries: Positive Traits- ' Before joining CrescentClan, Cobrafang had been observant and quick to catch onto things, this was an important trait that had enabled him to survive the two-leg place. Although this trait did help him, it gradually became the norm for him and slowly changed his previous personality. After joining CrescentClan Cobrafang became more friendly and quickly accepted this change of lifestyle. He considers the clan what had saved him from his ruin and strives to improve for CrescentClan's benefit and would do anything for it, never betraying the clan. '''Neutral Traits-' Cobrafang had lived a life of lies so that he could survive the two-leg place, leading him to become deceptive and misleading. When speaking, he often speaks in a sarcastic tone; not taking things very seriously, he has a high tendency to mock others. Although many of his traits may not be very positive, Cobrafang has always been quite soft for his upbringing and will hesitate to harm anyone younger than 9 moons. He is often skeptical of others and has trouble believing the words of others. The reasons behind most of Cobrafang's mindset has alot to do with his past. 'Negative Traits- ' Most of these traits are from the past, most of them are not shown as easily nowadays. Cobrafang is very cynical; believing that everything he does should be motivated by self-interest and nothing else, he is quite distrustful of genuine sincerity or integrity. Adding onto this trait of his, he is extremely willful and will disregard everything to reach his final goal. Cobrafang is sly and manipulative; he will do everything in his power to reach his final goal as mentioned before. If he sees fit, he will manipulate cats to do certain things, this is more a trait gained from the Two-leg place. Cobrafang is often quite abrasive towards others, he has no qualms to speak his mind, even though it may seem harsh. 'Other-' As an attempt to fit in with his clanmates, Cobrafang strives to change himself, but often has trouble with understanding the way the cats around him think due to his upbringing. It seems hypocritical, but he absolutely despises liars; this is a result of what had happened to him as a kitten. He believes that no one is truly good and that everyone is just hiding themselves. Most of the time, the reason behind many of Cobrafang's actions is so that things can get more 'interesting'for him. He is often easily bored, he will go out of his way to do things to entertain himself. 'Orientation-' Chaotic Neutral-45% Light, 55% Dark '''HISTORY ---- -WIP- RELATIONS ---- KEY: CharacterUsername-(Relationship with them, based on the coloured dot system) Description of feelings on the character (from Cobrafang's POV) Two-leg Place: -WIP- CrescentClan: -WIP- SKILLS AND STATISTICS ---- Mentoring-'''As a young kitten, Cobrafang had been taught to defend himself by his mother and father, later on, he takes part in a training course created by a system in the two-leg place. On his jouney to CrescentClan, he begins to hone his skills. '''Physical Health-'''Cobrafang's physical health is perfectly fine and has no promlems in everyday activities. '''Mental Health-'''Cobrafang had suffered from trauma ever since the age of 7 moons when his entire family was murdered before his own eyes for disobeying the system. As a result of this, he fears having a family of his own, believing that if he takes a larger role in any other cat's life, they would suffer because of his actions. Whenever the topic of 'family' is brought up, he would remember the pain of losing his own, occasionally witnessing flashbacks of their deaths. Despite these circumstances, Cobrafang continues to smile and laugh for the sake of his clan. '''Strengths-'''Cobrafang's strengths would include his ability to walk around unnoticed and being able to sustain prolonged physical and mental effort. '''Weaknesses-'''Cobrafang's weaknesses would include anyone mentioning his family and fire. '''Statistics: Leadership- '''5/10 ' '''Sociability- '''8/10 '''Intelligence- '''9.5/10 '''Emotional Strength- '''4/10 '''Physical Strength- '''8/10 '''Offense- '''8/10 '''Defense- '''8/10 '''Hunting- '''8.5/10 '''Swimming- '''7/10 '''Climbing- '''5/10 '''Herbs- '''4.5/10 '''Agility- '''8/10 '''Stamina- '''9/10 '''Stealth- '''10/10 '''EXTRA' ---- Likes: .Season-Autumn .Prey-Rabbits and Wren .Terrain-Cliffsides .Plant-Watermint .Scent-Mint .Colour-Grey .Observing reactions Dislikes: .Being told a lie .Being restrained .Cats who take things too seriously .Predudice .The Two-leg Place QUOTES ---- -WIP- GALLERY ---- -WIP- Category:Original Character Category:Feline